Nessie and Alice go for a Shopping Spree
by bffuteots4ev
Summary: Alice takes Renesmee for a shopping spree and some obstacles interfere. I suck at summaries. First fanfic. Please r


Alice POV

"Come on Nessie!" I yelled impatiently at my niece, waiting for her to come downstairs. She was being unnecessarily slow today. I don't know what has been up with that girl lately. But, we were going to the Mall of Port Angeles, or just up to Port Angeles to shop.

"Alice!" I'm assuming that Nessie just found her closet as she screamed this. I had emptied most of her clothes and put them in the Hallway Closet 4 last night, in anticipation for today.

"Come on! We are about to embark on a shopping spree! We will buy you a whole new wardrobe! And if you don't come down now, I'm getting Emmett to come and bring you down here!" I screamed at her, my voice about 2 octaves higher than usual. I wasn't really going to send up Emmett. I was just going to take Rose instead. Though my blonde sister could be "Rose-ish," as Emmett puts it, at times, she's the best shopping partner for me besides Renesmee. Uh-Oh. Edward hates it when I call her Renesmee. Oops, I did it again. Oops. Did I just really laugh out loud? I heard Edward's dark growl, then moments later, I heard him chuckling to himself.

Then I heard Emmett say, "What is it, Edward?"

"Nothing, Emmett. I was just thinking about Renesmee."

I heard Edward grind his teeth and let out a low snarl at me. I smiled. Now I could go to the mall with a clear conscience. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"

"Coming, Alice. And calm down! Jazz, a little help with that?" My nice called out. I let out a peal of laughter. Jasper had just left for a two day long hunting excursion alone. I would have gone with him, were I not going to the mall with Nessie. _Happy Edward?_

"Very." He answered my unspoken question. Finally!

"I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence, Renessie." Emmett proclaimed to her as she descended the stairs. He chortled with laughter. As did Edward. As would Jazz, were he here.

"Come on, Ness, we're out of here." I stated. Gosh, she was gorgeous. Her copper hair curled to a twirl a few inches below her shoulders. Her warm inviting brown eyes were hypnotizing, and innocent-looking. Her naturally red lips were full to a perfect extent. She was wearing a dark blue skintight dress that ended halfway between her hip and her knees. Any guy would kill for her. Including the werewolf that happened walk in at that moment. I growled involuntarily at his presence. Dang it! There goes my perfect day. _Darn it. Dumb werewolf. Unless…Maybe he doesn't want to come with us! But what about the time at home? I guess I could postpone that part until tomorrow… but hmm…_

I'm sure I bore Edward sometimes with my thoughts of girl stuff, thoughts of meaningless banter, and thoughts of things that don't concern him, but I really don't care. And with that thought, I dragged Renessie, as Emmett had taken to calling her just to make her mad, through the door, and into my car. I loved my car. It's so pretty. Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. The best car ever. Far better than any other model of any other car I've ever had, well in my opinion anyway. Rose has different opinions on that subject. Anyway, I drove less than 40 miles over the speed limit, so I wouldn't freak Renessica out. Lately, I've been thinking up new nicknames for Renesmee just to make her upset. Some are Renessica, LockNessie, ReCarlieCull, and even Renessella. She resents them all. Gasp. Oops. I just really gasped. Dang it. Now Renessella is freaking out. Oops. I confused Nessie with the way mortal Bella was. Anyway, I saw something strange. A shooting. In my favorite department store. Shoot. There goes half of my shopping spree. A snarl escaped through my lips.

"Alice…What did you see…?" Nessie asked me.

"Well, let's just say I hope today isn't the day we find out if you're bulletproof or not…" I muttered under my breath in an effort to console her. But that comment only made matters worse.

"What? Someone is going to shoot me? Why? Who? Where? When? WHY?" She shrieked in my ear.

"Nessie, not the best time to shatter my impeccably accurately intently hearing eardrum…"

Gasp. Again. "No! Edward is chasing us now, and Bella's coming too. They heard you screaming and are following us now." I quickly updated my niece with the details of my vision. I began searching the future, sifting through visions of meaningless events, looking for the important ones… I saw Tuesday's lunch, Wednesday's homework, all the sales, and aha! Edward and Bella will be furious with me and Nessie when they catch up to us. And soon, I can't tell when, we are Moving? Wait, moving? Why? Again, I was searching through visions, trying to see what triggered that one vision… There it is. Today. In an hour's time. Gasp, yet again.

"Alice! WATCH THE ROAD!" Nessie warned me of imminent danger. I couldn't listen. I was too wrapped up in my visions. Then suddenly a new color took on my vision. It changed too abruptly. It was my car. There was a figure in it, and many crowded around it. I was one of the figures around it. This is strange. Normally my visions are in first person, though this one was not. Wait a moment. I hate to say that I recognize the figure inside my Porsche. It's Renesmee. She's not moving. As I sift through the future close to that moment, I see our family, wishing we could cry, sitting in chairs meant for visitors at a hospital. There is a familiar figure in the bed. It's Renesmee. I see now a doctor, surprisingly not Carlisle approaching us. His nametag reads Dr. Nivon. The doctor puts a hand on my shoulder and says to our family, "I'm so sorry to Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, and your children, but your daughter and sister, Renesmee-" he stumbled a bit on her name "has not survived the incident." Then I heard Esme choke out, "Doctor, you mean my daughter is dead?" I stopped the vision there, cleared my head, and immersed myself back into reality only to hear my niece screaming out of pure terror and to see a car approaching us in the rearview mirror, a car directly in front of us, and a car on either side of my Porsche. I was trapped, accelerating at an uncontrollable speed, and my all too breakable niece was sitting right next to me. I couldn't breathe for a moment. I decided to try to save her, even though it might reveal my family's true persona. Before I took action, I yelled at Nessie, "Keep your foot on the gas, and steer the car straight!" I rolled down the window, wriggled out of the window on to the roof of my car, and stood up. I took off my shoes, threw them in the window, and braced myself. Then I jumped. I used all my strength, and put all of my weight (not very much, I might add), against the hood of my car. I knew my car might lose this battle, but at least my niece might win it. I pushed and pushed and braced my feet against the rubber cement squeaking beneath my feet. Suddenly the car stopped. I jumped over it, and stopped the car behind mine from turning Nessie into a Porsche Pretzel around a railing. There was a crash behind me, but the traffic in front of us continued to move as usual, and I hopped back into my car through the window. I stepped on the gas pedal, and floored it. I heard Nessie give a shriek of surprise, but I knew she was fine.

"Alice."

"Yes, Renesmee?" For once she did not object to the use of her real name.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, sis." We sort of thought of each other as sisters, best friends, and niece/aunt. It was a complicated relationship.

"Well, why would you do that and risk exposure? And to add to the risk, the sun is shining very brightly today."

"In Port Angeles, it's not."

"Please answer my question." She pried.

"Well, sweetie, I'd rather risk exposure and risk the chance of having to start over, than lose a one of a kind girl like you, who might not have survived that battle." And then she was crying. First quietly, then it turned into a sobbing.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"You saw a vision of me dying, didn't you? From the car crash that was going to happen?"

I did not reply. But from my silence, she concluded that she was correct. She tried to control the sobs from her heaving chest. This was one of the few times I was glad I was physically not able to cry. I took her in my arms, but before she could object, I reminded her that I did not need to keep my eyes on the road. She didn't talk again until we reached the mall.

Renesmee POV

I was finally able to stop my chest from heaving and my tears from falling after a few hours sitting in the car in my sister's arms. Alice was an amazing sister who was capable of anything, considering what she was. I finally informed her, "Alright, Ali, I'm okay now."

"Are you sure, Nessie?"

"Yes, Auntie Alice," I teased her, using the name I had created for her when I was younger. She chuckled, nodded, and opened the car door. I got out of her yellow sports car and took her hand as we walked down the street. It was now about four pm, but we had all night, so we weren't worried about the time. Unfortunately, the stores did close, but we were armed and ready to break in and leave the money necessary if the stores we wanted to hit closed earlier than when we reached them. I laughed thinking about it. Before she could question my laughter, I reached out and touched her cheek, recalling our breaking and entering scam that my parents, both sets, had no idea about. Either Dad knew, and was okay with it, or he didn't suspect a thing. I was okay with it both ways.

When Alice saw my thoughts, she smiled and swung our hands back and forth. We walked to our favorite stores, and at 11, when they all closed, we were prepared and standing by until all the employees left the vicinity.

At midnight, I received a call from "Mom, or as everyone else but me is allowed to call her, 'Bella,' or 'Love' which isn't fair!" Alice grabbed my phone before it rang, and flipped it open as the chimes greeted our ears. I tried to reach for it, but being 5'2 like her, I couldn't reach it. She had a unique talent of moving in a certain way as to make it impossible for the other person to get the object they are reaching for. She was practically doing a full out choreographed hip hop ballet waltz with my cell phone. I giggled at the sheer humor in her ever graceful movements. Finally, as I gave up trying to retrieve my cellular device, she handed my phone to me. I stared at her as if to say, "Really, Ali? Really?" She just guffawed at this.

I took my phone and all I heard was, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You better not try anything funny! I have Alice watching for any little thing you decide! Your father and I have decided to give you girls until 1 am to get home! If you think for one moment I am just going to stand by and let you two teenagers go wild breaking and entering into stores all night, you are WRONG! You have school tomorrow, and you still have homework to do! I will never ever let you turn to a life of crime! Because sometime while you are in jail, the prison guards will realize you are not aging, and you will be sent to some federal investigation prison lockdown area and be investigated and probably beat and tortured if not killed on the spot of discovery! So if that is not a threat, I will personally assist Emmett, Rosalie, your father, and Jasper pummel you into the ground. And don't think I won't resort to drowning you in the river, or depriving you of food or blood! I AM MAD! YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ME FURIOUS. So come home now or I will turn Alice against you. If your siblings and parents are not a threat either, I WILL TELL CARLISLE AND ESME WHAT YOU TWO DID! So get in the car and have Alice drive because only her mad driving skills will get you home by 1 am at this point. Do you understand, RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"

"Yeah, Mom, I hear you. But, we won't get caught. What are you so worried about? Honestly, Mom, you freak out at every little thing. Watch what happens. Dad, I hope you are nearby so you can talk for your wife when she can't speak out of fury. Because, _Bella_, right now you are dealing with a rebellious teenage daughter who will probably be like this forever." Ok, now she was probably turning red. That's not even possible and she is doing it. She has reached her boiling point right about now. I'm not even going to imagine what is waiting for me at home. So, might as well enjoy my rebellious night of freedom, because in all of my existence, I may never get another shopping spree like this one. With that thought, before my father could come on the line, before he could pry the phone from the stone cold hand of my mother, I quickly flipped the phone shut after pressing the "end" button. After I flipped it shut, I simply gave a quick squeeze of my muscles, and the phone crumbled in my warm, strong hand. I smiled at the feeling of rebellion. It was time for the night of my existence.


End file.
